True Leader
by Stripes of Scarlet
Summary: Being killed by your own friends is no way to end a life... which is why she chose not to die. Now she must take down the one who accused her of betrayel. But now, its her against her former followers. Can she prevail w some help?
1. Default Chapter

Shade- I don't really feel like talking  
  
People- Why?  
  
Shade ...  
  
People- Oh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of YuYu Hakusho or any other anime  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
True Leader  
  
Chapter 1: Falling for bait  
  
"SHOVE HIM OVER!" A wolf demon said to another.  
  
A small wolf demon was blind folded and being pushed near a cliff. Even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could still see his tears.  
  
The small demon boy was shoved to the ground and his arm began to bleed right before someone kicked his poor defenseless body over the cliff and into the murky water below.  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
"Yeah leader, you made a good choice there. I bet he was a spy." One demon said to the one who spoke.  
  
"Okay, now that he is gone, lets continue on and hope that he didn't give out any important information." The supposed leader said.  
  
"Okay Senu."  
  
The large pack of wolf demons continued on, not knowing that their leader had killed a demon of their own pack for his own benefit, and made the spy story all up.  
  
*~ Koenma's office ~*  
  
Koenma was in his teenage form and waiting for the four detectives to arrive.  
  
"Ha! Beat ya again!" Came a voice outside the door.  
  
It opened up to show Yusuke with a big grin on his face, and Kuwabara nearly choking for air.  
  
"Yusuke get in here! And bring the oaf!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Oh, now you're calling me that! It was annoying enough when the shrimp said it but now the toddler!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me that! Anyway, where are Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
"Right hear Koenma." Kurama said waving from one side of the door, while Hiei was on the other.  
  
"Good, now that you are all here, your new mission is an important one... sort of." He said.  
  
He waited for remarks and when he got none he continued, "You will be looking for a pack of wild wolf demons and kill their leader."  
  
"May I ask why?" Kurama said.  
  
"Well, I was just getting to that. It seems that their leader is using demons in his own pack to do some dirty work, and afterwards, he kills them for no evidence. He is working for some sick people in the Makai to become an ultimate successor to an important throne."  
  
"Sounds like a stand up guy." Hiei said.  
  
"What does he get in the long run?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"To become, I know it sounds a bit cliché but, The King of The Forest." Koenma answered.  
  
"And to become that he must first become heir to the throne, and before even that the present King of The Forest must appoint him their by deciding if his works are worthy or not."  
  
"Using his own followers for his cruel benefit and killing them in the end, sick bastard." Kuwa said in disgust.  
  
"How is it that none of the other wolf demons even notice that he's killing their own friends off?!" Yusuke abruptly blurted out.  
  
"He must make excuses for their deaths, wolf packs are so close that it's quite hard to miss a death of anyone in the group." Kurama said.  
  
"Okay, so where are they, I'm really pumped to kill this guy." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well first, here is some information on the leader. His name is Senu Hitawari. But his most common nickname is Senu Doku or Senu Poison."  
  
"How warming that is." Kurama said.  
  
"He is located in the western half of Makai. Last spotted at a cliff throwing a pack member over. Covered it up with a spy excuse."  
  
"What a sicko." Kuwabara said, continuing on with his different revelations of his point of view on the guy.  
  
"Also, this all started when the death of their former leader had occurred, and Senu took her place." Koenma said.  
  
"Their former leader was a girl?" Hiei asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes Hiei, is that so hard to understand?" Botan, who just walked into the room, asked.  
  
"No Botan, it's just... female leaders of wolf packs are hard to come by. Usually the women don't train to fight, they just produce as many male young as they can to populate their pack to keep it going." Kurama informed.  
  
"Hm." She said.  
  
"But, in rare cases, women wolf demons have been known to do some fighting and hunting, like lionesses do in their packs. So I guess, they could have a female demon appointed leader by the rest of the pack." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, you're right Kurama, but that isn't important right now. What is important is killing Senu. So get out there and kill him already."  
  
The four spirit detectives didn't move.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Koenma, you didn't give us a location. All you said was that they were in the western hemisphere." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well here is the location." Koenma handed Yusuke a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- First chappie is done!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. dead leader

Shade- Again I am back with my second chapter... by the way I don't own this anime... man that sucks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: dead leader  
  
"Okay we're getting closer." Kurama said looking at the directions Koenma gave them.  
  
"I think I can see them." Kuwa pointed towards a group of demons in a clearing in the woods.  
  
Looking, everyone walked toward them getting ready to face off with Senu.  
  
"Leader Doku (A/N in the story we're going to call him Doku). There are people coming. Should we kill them?" Someone asked.  
  
"No, let me deal with them first, and then I can decide if you should kill them." Doku said. He walked towards the group.  
  
Who are you?" He asked the four.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Are you Senu Doku?" Yusuke asked him.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Suddenly Yusuke attacked him but was stopped by the arms of Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke don't blow it." He said setting him down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What is this all about? My pack was just about ready to kill you." Doku said.  
  
"We need to speak to you in private please?" Kurama politely asked.  
  
"Fine." He walked with them to a secluded area.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We must arrest you." Kurama said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Stop trying to act innocent Senu. We know what you've been doing." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Please, call me Doku." He said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
There was a rustle in the trees. Only Hiei was the one to hear a 'no' then he was off.  
  
"Hiei? Where did he go?"  
  
Hiei fled the trees chasing after something that he didn't know what it was. The thing jumped from the trees down to the ground as it saw Hiei gain distance on it. Hiei followed the figure.  
  
Even though Hiei was faster then this person, the odd structure of the forest floor threw him off his balance. He was not used to running on jagged rocks, fallen trees and other such things as this thing was. It ran with grace and no alteration of movement. Hiei took a chance to tackle it, for it would be the only way to catch it running on the nature ground as it was. He jumped and got a good grasp on the thing. When they both were still on the ground he looked at what he caught. It was a girl, roughly his age.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her.  
  
"Crap." She aid.  
  
"Don't tell me that's your name, if it is, your parents must have hated you."  
  
"Shut up. My name is Mayako Tasogare but people call me May." She said.  
  
"Why were you in those trees?" Hiei asked her again.  
  
"I am not going to tell you, its personal business." She said.  
  
"Why would you be embarrassed about going to the bathroom?" Hiei asked, clearly the wrong thing to say.  
  
She slapped him. "Not that kind of personal!" She yelled. It was just now that the two noticed that May was sitting in Hiei's lap.  
  
"Get off!" Hiei shoved the girl off his lap.  
  
"Hey! You were the one who put me there!" She yelled but remembered what she was doing.  
  
"Crap, I need to get there." May stood up and tried to run off but was pulled back by Hiei.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her.  
  
"I need to get back to the pack." She said.  
  
"Are you apart of it?"  
  
"Well, I was." She said.  
  
"You were?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I was... let's say... kicked out."  
  
"How are you kicked out of a wolf pack? The only way one can leave is be death?"  
  
"Hm, you're smarter then you look." May began to pace.  
  
"What?" Hiei stood agitated.  
  
"Look, why were you guys talking with Doku?" May asked.  
  
"We were sent to kill him." He said and May shoved him into a tree.  
  
"You CAN'T do that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked leaving the grasp of May easily.  
  
"Because I need to kill him."  
  
"Any particular reason for that?"  
  
"I am the former leader of that pack and I need to kill him for my rightful place and the trust of my former followers back." May had surprised Hiei in saying this.  
  
"I thought you were dead?" Hiei said surprised.  
  
"Wow, you really know more then what you give off." Hiei sweat dropped.  
  
"Look, I need to kill him for my place back. If you guys do then they will appoint someone else and I know that there is no one in that pack that can handle a job like that besides me."  
  
"I thought they kicked you out?"  
  
"Shut up. Look, you need to stop your friends from killing him or my pack goes to waste and I won't have that happen to my people." May stood tall and proud even if she stood shorter then most demons.  
  
"Fine I'll help. Besides, Koenma would kill me if he found out I knew this and didn't act on it." Hiei said gaining a sincere smile from May which he felt good after recieving... which was weird.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- A bit on the short side but at least it's there. So we've now met the former leader of the pack who everyone thinks is dead, what will happen next?  
  
People- *opens their mouths half way*  
  
Shade- Shut it  
  
Please review 


	3. stuff

Shade- Sorry if Hiei was a little OOC but that will change  
  
I don't know anything, I mean... I don't own anything, hehehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: stuff  
  
"So how exactly are you still alive?" Hiei asked May walking back.  
  
"I chose not to die." She said, pushing her dark brown/black hair out of her face.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" He asked her.  
  
"Pushed over cliff, many broken bones, I could have not tried to live and die, but I didn't." May quickened her pace making Hiei do the same.  
  
"Do I have to wait for you? Because I've waited for this moment for years now and finally when I find the pack you guys show up."  
  
'Why am I doing this? I f I kill her then no one is the wiser.' Hiei thought.  
  
"If you even lay a hand on me I kill you on the spot." May said, reading Hiei's mind.  
  
"So you can read minds." Hiei and May neared Yusuke and the rest.  
  
"Come on, you need to tell them to BACK OFF! Doku's mine." May had grabbed onto Hiei's cloak and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Sure, sure, sure. Whatever." 'Annoying little bit-'  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Nothing." Hiei walked over to the rest to talk.  
  
"Hiei? Where have you been?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No where."  
  
'Oh, nice cover.' May thought.  
  
"Hn, Yusuke we need to talk." Hiei told Yusuke.  
  
"What? We're in the middle of a mission here."  
  
"Just come."  
  
Fine. Hold on a sec." He walked off with Hiei to another secluded area.  
  
"What is it Hiei?"  
  
"We have sort of a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your problems right here! You can't kill Doku!" May had stepped out of the brush to conflict with Yusuke.  
  
"What? Who are you? And why can't we kill him?" Yusuke was throwing questions at May.  
  
"You can't kill him, my name is May the former leader of that wolf pack and you can't kill him because I need to kill him." She answered in the exact order they were asked.  
  
"Wait, you're the old leader? I thought you were dead."  
  
"Again, smarter then he looks." May said.  
  
"Look, she's saying something that she needs to kill him so she can be leader again or something, I really don't care." Hiei said.  
  
"Well, let's see. What would Koenma want?" Yusuke asked himself.  
  
"Well, then, I guess we can't kill him." Yusuke walked back to tell the rest and try and make up an excuse for stopping.  
  
"Um, excuse me? We need to go." Yusuke told the others.  
  
"What? I thought you wanted to kill me? What happened?" Doku asked.  
  
"I met a cold hard bitch. Come on." Yusuke grabbed Kuwa and Kurama and left. (A/N Sorry about the cold hard bitch thing, I'm listening to the radio right now and that's playing! This song rocks! But of course I don't own it)  
  
Back with Hiei and May...  
  
"What the hell was that cold hard bitch statement?!" May said standing on her toes to get eye level with Yusuke.  
  
"Spring of the moment thing, now if you have to kill him go kill him! That was our mission and if we don't get it done then Koenma's gonna kill us. Are you even listening to me?" Yusuke asked May as she looked like she was thinking.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"Okay, my name is Mayako Tasogare, you can call me May and I am the former leader of that wolf pack and yes I know you thought that I was dead but I'm not okay? Now shut up! I need to think." May turned her back to think and Kuwabara and Kurama just stared.  
  
"She's freaky." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey if you have to kill him why don't you go now and do it?"  
  
"Because I can't just kill him, I need to make a scene. I need the whole pack to see me kill him after making him tell the truth."  
  
"And what would this truth be?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing that you have the right to know. Why are you guys still here?"  
  
"Because we can't go back till Doku is dead." Kurama said.  
  
"Then you can help me."  
  
"What makes you think that we'll help you?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"I may be dead to the people I grew up with but I still know that they'll eat a rotting carcass when they see one." May said in a deep voice and got close to Hiei's face when she said it.  
  
"He lied to them about what I did and I'm pretty sure that he still is lying to them."  
  
"Well you're right, he is lying to them." Kuwabara stupidly said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" May asked the oaf.  
  
"That guy is sick. He's been using some demons for his dirty work then kills them off in the end, and lies to the rest of 'em when he's killed." May stared at him and appeared to not be breathing.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kuwa asked her.  
  
*cough, cough* May sat down in disbelief.  
  
"How *cough* could he do *cough* that? That sick freak!" May hit the ground with both fists and made large holes in the ground.  
  
"Damnit, I need him dead. But I also need everyone to see him admit his lies, and now I need him to admit more then before!" May was talking to herself. She was very worried.  
  
"Look, I guess if this is that important, then we can help." Yusuke said emphasizing can.  
  
"Okay, I guess. But if You make this any harder I might have to kill you myself!" May stood up.  
  
"Oh crap! Their gone." May stood staring at the spot she once saw the people who tried to kill her so many years ago.  
  
*~ flashback ~*  
  
"It was her! She killed her father to become leader!"  
  
"No that's not true! My father died honorably in an attempt to save you all!" A younger May was trying to convince everyone with the truth.  
  
"That's not what we heard. You killed our greatest leader for your greedy desires you wench!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Please, why can't you believe her? She didn't kill her father. May would never do that. Her whole life is this pack and when her father died she did her best to fulfill her dad's job and dreams!" A slightly smaller wolf demon yelled at everyone trying to tell them the truth that she knew was true and not the dirt they've been fed.  
  
"No, you lie. She did kill him. Try and explain how her father could have been killed when he was at his peak strength. She tricked him and killed him to become our leader. I'm just sad that we didn't realize this before and not have had to have her as a leader for so long." One other pack member said.  
  
May's friend couldn't defend her any longer. She had to face her fate. She had to die.  
  
"I'm so sorry May! Oh my god! You can't die!" The girl practically burst into tears as she watched her friend near the cliff.  
  
May kept in her tears though, and stayed strong, even if inside she was crying for help. Not for herself, but for her pack. She wondered, how could they think this of her? What would happen to them if they didn't have a strong lead?  
  
'I can't believe that I'm leaving them with Senu. When I get out of this, I'm taking him down before anything serious will happen to them. Their life... is my life.'  
  
May was pushed over the edge soon to meet with the rocks at the bottom. They thought her life would end, she hoped her life would be spared, she didn't know however, what their new leader would do to her former followers, and the hope for their lives.  
  
*~ end flashback ~*  
  
"We need to find them now, come on." May walked off at a steady pace with the rest following her. They soon would realize how bad this Senu Doku was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- I really just don't fell like talking right now. Review please! Peace! 


	4. old friends never die

Shade- Ballpark peanut dudes voice Pork chops! Get them while they're hot! Sorry if my aim is off and I accidentally hit you in the face! Pork chops! Pork chops!  
  
People- We want pork chops!  
  
Shade- Ballpark peanut dudes voice Okay! Here you go! throws pork chops and hits people in the face  
  
People- Ow! Hey!  
  
Shade- Ballpark peanut dudes voice I said sorry in advance so you can't sue me!  
  
Other people- It burns! It burns! lick this would taste good with applesauce you know  
  
Shade- Fine! Here's your applesauce! throws applesauce and hits people in the face  
  
People- Thank you!  
  
Shade- "Ballpark peanut dudes voice I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! cough, cough I mean in normal voice I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Chapter 4: true friends never die  
  
"Can't you walk any faster then that?" May was practically sprinting in the direction of her packs scent, which she never forgot even after so long.  
  
"Well excuse us for wanting to keep our lungs inside of our bodies." Yusuke retorted.  
  
"I must find them... all of our lives depend on it." May was very determined to find her pack. She truly missed them. Even if they plotted to kill her and were near successful with it.  
  
"They shouldn't have gone too far. If my sense is right then we should get there by nightfall." It was just now that the guys took a long hard look at May. She had waist long black hair and was fair of height but shorter than the average wolf demon. She wore purple bracelets as simplicity and green ones as peace. Her dark purple pants were baggy, obviously for running. Her green tank top and hooded jacket worked well with her bracelets. She seemed on top of everything just by the way that she looked. At first glance you wouldn't guess that she was a wolf demon because she could hide her ears from sight. What really gave her off were her teeth, fangs and all.  
  
"I'm tired." Kuwabara whined.  
  
"From sleep deprivation or work?" May never turned around.  
  
"Uh... work?" He answered.  
  
"That is a sign of the weak. Only those who can survive can surpass the pain of work. And in the end, call it fun." She said.  
  
"That's a nice way of putting it." Kurama told her. She still never looked back at them.  
  
"That's what my father always said." May blinked for a long time with her head pointing to the ground. Her black hair cascaded in front of her face to shell her real emotion.  
  
"He must have been a great man." Kurama also said.  
  
"Yes..." She looked up. "He was."  
  
Then there was a silence. Yusuke broke it.  
  
"So... uh? You need to kill this Doku guy and stuff in front of everyone. How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Uh..." She stopped.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet." She continued on as everyone else face faulted.  
  
"We must hurry if we are to meet with them by nightfall." May went further.  
  
"If you have no idea how you are to kill this man then isn't waiting till you do a waste of time for us?" Hiei said keeping up with her.  
  
"I never said you had to come. Your leader did." May answered.  
  
"Who? Yusuke?! He's not our leader!" Kuwa said.  
  
"Then why is he making all the decisions for you? If he is not your leader why do you not run wild? Are you afraid?" May asked them wondering why.  
  
"No, it's just that we are a team and we make decisions together and it works perfectly fine." Kuwa said once again.  
  
"Well obviously it is not working fine. Your teammate wishes not to be here yet you bring him along because of the rest of you. That is a bad compromise I think."  
  
"Well... uh..." Kuwabara didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well Hiei never likes to do these things so he has no choice to like these missions or not." Yusuke told her thinking that she could not come back with anything else.  
  
"So you put him against his will? In my world that is slavery, and in my world slavery is none existent. If he wishes to be free he should be free. But if he wishes to be held captive and to work against his best wishes he should stay with you I guess."  
  
They all just looked at the soft yet also rugged features of May.  
  
"Again, very well put. Your father?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. Just spring of the moment." May smiled sheepishly as the others face faulted again.  
  
"Now let's continue on!" May stepped up again and went far ahead out of ear shot.  
  
"She talks funny doesn't she?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah, but she always says the right thing. She'd be a good debater." Yusuke and Kuwa nodded as they started to catch up with May and Kurama as they had their own conversation.  
  
"So you say that you were wrongfully accused of murder and sentenced to death huh? Horrible, just horrible. And these people trusted every word you said before?" Kurama asked May in their quite intent conversation.  
  
"Yes. My fathers' death had remained a mystery for years until one day someone said they knew the truth, and that was Doku. The pack believes every word that they hear so they were just poor victims in his sick game."  
  
"That is truly horrible May." Kurama said comforting her.  
  
"Yes, but if I can show them the truth then I can return back to them unscarred by all that they did. They didn't know what they were doing, they just thought it was the right thing to do. They need a real leader who can handle the real things and pick put the lies from the truth like my father was able to do." May looked ahead at the darkening sky with hope in her eyes and a smile on her face. She hoped for the best.  
  
"Hey, guys? Where's Hiei?" Yusuke and Kuwabara came up behind Kurama and May with questionable looks on their faces.  
  
"He's probably just in one of the trees." Kurama answered them with a hearty smile.  
  
"Hiei... he is the one who caught me. He is quite fast in the trees. I myself prefer the ground. I am better equipped and more used to the ground. I always was slower when running in trees." May wondered about Hiei. He hadn't said much since the rest of the guys came. It seemed like he was shy and needed to be brought out. And May was the perfect person to do so. She could always sniff out the difference between the truth and a lie and Hiei was only her next obstacle... next to Doku of course.  
  
"The moon rises in the East." May stopped to sniff the air. "We are near."  
  
"Ok. But if all of these people think that you're dead how are you going to do this?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
May paused for a moment.  
  
"Um..." Try and guess that everyone face faulted.  
  
"I'll figure that out later. But now we must venture as close to them as we can."  
  
"Wow, she sure is interesting isn't she." Kuwa was rubbing his head and smiling at May's none readiness after all her debating stuff.  
  
later   
  
"Hey, what are they doing?" Yusuke pointed towards the now visible pack of wolf demons.  
  
"That is the ceremonial dance of a child. Celebrated when a baby is born or a pup becomes a man. Not often do these occur because many a time have babies in this pack been born stillborns. It is always quite a wonderful celebration." May looked longingly at her old pack. It felt strange to her to be that close to them but not be able to talk to them or participate in the dancing.  
  
"As a child I would dance for the whole pack at every one of these parties. I always loved to dance with all of them praising me for more. My father always told me that I was more watched than the child who I was celebrating for. That always made me smile." The guys looked at May to see that she wasn't lying. She sat there with a broad smile on her face thinking about the past.  
  
"You must have been good." Kurama said, keeping the dancing issue afloat seeing that it made May happy to talk about it with someone.  
  
"Yes. My father told me that me mother loved to dance as well and that that's where I got my ambition, desire and drive from."  
  
"Well he must be telling the truth then." Kurama smiled at May.  
  
"Ok guys really, why isn't Hiei here? If we stopped then he should have stopped and he isn't in any of these trees around us." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"I could sniff him out if you like." May said, bringing a proposition to the table.  
  
"Ok. Sure you can do that?"  
  
"Of course, I am a wolf demon aren't I?" May stood up and smelled the air. It smelled of pine needle and smoke from the fire over at the party. Then, she smelled a different scent, one that had rubbed off on her when Hiei tackled her before.  
  
"He should be in that direction." May pointed out in the direction in front of her so the guys would look that way and miss the slight blush on her face. Hiei's smell felt comforting to her, especially since when Hiei wrapped his arms around May in the event of tackling her she also held a slight blush since she had seen his light facial features a split second before she ran away from him.  
  
"I think I can see him. He seems to be sleeping." Kurama said squinting his eyes in that direction.  
  
"He must have gone off track and headed in that direction. We can let him sleep."  
  
"We should probably get sleep too." Kurama said.  
  
"Okay." As everyone went to sleep May had a plan waiting to happen.  
  
"Good, their all asleep and the tribe is still celebrating." May walked off to the celebration and hid in the brush watching them. She waited for the right moment and the right person to come closer to where she knelt. As that moment and that person came she grabbed.  
  
"A kay a kay a li o ho- AH!" A young female wolf demon that was just younger than May was pulled from her singing and into the bushes.  
  
"What in the- MAY?!" The girl stared at May in complete shock as to what was in front of her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Jewel, it is me."  
  
"But But! It can't be! You died! You're dead! You died a long time ago! You are no longer living! Your body was sent tumbling down a cliff when you were younger! You you-" The girl stopped and looked into May's convincing eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! May you're alive!" She wrapped her arms around May nearly suffocating her.  
  
"Yes I am Jewel." May shoved her arms from around her own neck.  
  
"Now I need your help."  
  
Shade- Sorta a weird way to end it but oh well... please review! 


	5. more stuff

I do not own this anime

Chapter 5: stuff

"May oh my god you're alive! You're really alive! Am I dreaming? Pinch me!" May slapped her friend across the face to shut her up.

"You need to be quiet! Yes, it's me Jewel, it's May." She said looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"This is totally awesome! I can't believe that you're here! Your really here! Oh my god we all thought you had died, this is great! Wait," Jewel paused, "you said you needed help?"

May paused at her friends' sudden change in emotion. She always remembered her being like that.

"Yes, here, come with me." May grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her away.

"Hey, who are they? Are they your new pack? Did you ditch us! After all that happened between us, you left leaving me to think you were dead! I can't believe you!" May sweat dropped at her old companions' antics.

"No, no, that's not it Jewel. They're helping me, and I need your help too. Look, you and I both know that Doku cheated me out, and now I need to prove that."

"Yes, oh my god May, you need to know." Jewel said seriously.

"What? What is it?" May asked worriedly.

"Since Doku has been in command there have been so many deaths inside the pack!" She told her friend. Even though May already knew this, something in her stomach still jerked her. She lowered her head to the ground.

"Yes, I know that."

"What? How do you know?" Jewel asked May.

"Them, they told me about it." She pointed to the sleeping trio that was on the ground, and the last that was in a tree.

"They were sent by Lord Koenma to _kill_ Doku." May told her friend. The astonished look she saw on Jewels' face showed her that she was indeed surprised at this.

"Kill him? Are you sure?"

May nodded.

"But I told them they couldn't kill him because I had to." May slowly waited for Jewel to piece the situation together. Even more slowly, her face brightened up showing she knew why.

"So you can take back leadership! But wait a minute?" Jewel paused for a second.

"How can that work? Everyone thinks you're dead, and they hate you too!" May looked at Jewel in a pissed off way before answering.

"Thank you for that, but that's part of the reason why I need your help. I need Doku to admit to his sins and show everyone that I was cheated. And you, you can manipulate anyone into telling the truth. I have yet to figure out why, but you can."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Why is Doku wanted by Lord Koenma?"

"I love how you ask questions that should have been asked a long time ago." May said sarcastically. Jewel just looked as clueless as she always does. May shook her head and answered her.

"I don't know exactly why besides the fact that _he _is the one killing everyone on purpose and giving them cover stories."

"What!!!!!!!" Jewel yelled.

"Sh! You need to be quiet!" May looked at the guys to make sure they didn't wake up. Kurama slightly stirred but stayed in a sweet slumber. Then, she turned her head to the party that was still going and saw no one had taken notice of the yell from Jewel, or that she was even gone for that matter.

"That is all I know, I am sure they can tell me more in the morning. I think you should get back to the celebration before someone notices that you are gone." May told her.

"Wake up early in the morning and come to this spot so we can talk further." Jewel nodded. She saw the desire in Mays' eyes as she watched all the female wolves dancing around the fire. It was just now that May had taken notice of the clothes that Jewel was wearing. She had on an orange skirt that hung loosely around her tiny waist and body, two light green anklets, several green and orange bracelets and a light green top made from the same light material as her skirt. This was a traditional uniform for dancers in this particular pack. There were different colors for each level of dance.

"Jewel? You made it to fifth level trot? You are so young!"

Jewel smiled looking down at her get up.

"Yeah, it's totally fun." Her smile turned off as her face came back up to face Mays'. She could tell she missed the dancing all the girls would join in as they were children. Trying not to worsen the way May was feeling at the moment, she spoke to take her mind off of it.

"So, early tomorrow morning, I'll be here." She smiled to see if it was contagious. It was, May smiled at her friend that she knew for so long.

"Okay, you should get back." May was about to turn around to find a patch of grass to sleep on when Jewel pulled May into her grasp.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Jewels grip didn't loosen as May just smiled at her younger companion.

"I've missed you too." As the hug ended the two girls looked each other in the eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Jewel? Where are you? Jewel!" Another female wolf demon was coming through the brush. She had on the same green top and jewelry as Jewel, but her skirts' color was yellow, showing she was just a level lower than Jewel.

May, watching the girl walk out into the thick of the forest, recognized her which meant that she would recognize May. Jewel slightly freaked out as she did often but all May did was jump into the nearest tree as the other girl came closer to hide herself from sight.

"Jewel! There you are! What happened, what were you doing?" The girl stood there waiting for her answer.

"Uh, I had to... um, pee?" She said with a confused face. May just chuckled at this trying to stay concealed in the tree.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you are done, come on and get back to celebration." She urged her. She grabbed her hand and led her back to the pack.

May sat in the tree thinking about old times with her pack, which she considered family even still. A light breeze came through the thicket of the trees and May closed her eyes enjoying every second of it. Then, the branch she sat upon began to move. She knew it couldn't be the small breeze that had captivated her seconds ago, so she turned her head around searching for what did move it. It did not take her long to find the source. There, sitting where the branch and the trunk met, sat Hiei, soundly sleeping. May was of course surprised at this but slightly smiled. She watched his chest move up and down with each breath and found his posture to be quite funny to be sleeping. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head bobbed down toward the ground. May knew if he stayed asleep with his head like that, he would have definite neck pain the next day.

Slowly, she inched closer to him trying not to wake him up. She reached over with her arm as she could not go any further because of Hiei's feet, and put her pointer and middle finger under his chin and lightly lifted his head upward. She slowly took her fingers away from his face and sat and smiled at him. He looked innocent when he slept, as everyone does. May tried to back up into a more comfortable position on the branch since she was still slightly hovering over Hiei's legs but slipped and fell to the ground. She landed on her back and stayed in place letting the pain pass over. Glancing over to the side she made sure that the others had not been woken up by her fall and they weren't. She slowly sat up keeping her back still and shook her head quickly.

'Ow, that hurt.' She thought to herself. Her eyes opened wider and she shot her head up to the tree branch. It did not look like Hiei had woken up either except his leg had fallen over the side of the branch and was swinging a bit as it started to lose momentum and slow to a stop. May lightly chuckled under her breath and laid back down into the soft grass to finally fall asleep. There were few hours left till the sun rose above the trees so she wanted to get as much as she could at that point. She closed her eyes and went straight off to sleep.

Hiei sat in the tree above May laughing inside at her clumsiness. She may have been former leader but it seemed she was losing her touch, in balance at least. He stopped swinging his leg from the branch and tried to fall asleep again. This time, with his head up.

Shade- been a WHOLE long time since I've updated this one but whatever

People who are now skeletons because they waited forever for the update- ...

Shade- please ignore them and review me! Please?


End file.
